Blessed Event
by New Hampshire Badger
Summary: It's the summertime, and Santana is shocked when Brittany invites her over for a romantic evening, only to learn that it's meant for another couple. Lord Tubbington/Charity, side Brittana.


**Blessed Event**

**It's the summertime, and Santana is shocked when Brittany invites her over for a romantic evening, only to learn that it's meant for another couple. (Lord Tubbington/Charity, side Brittana.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the human characters of Brittany or Santana, nor do I own the feline characters Lord Tubbington and Charity from Glee and the affiliated Chevy commercial. **

**A/N: Based on a Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme: [ http:/glee- kink-meme.?thread=14715665#t14715665 ]**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of June in Lima, Ohio, and Santana Lopez sat alone in her bedroom. Summer had brought with it more than the usual sweltering heat, for Santana the summer brought with it an escape. It had been a difficult school year for her: leaving the Cheerios, a disappointing finish for New Directions at Nationals, and of course coming to terms with the realization that she was a lesbian in love with her best friend. There were hard times she had to deal with this year, and the fact that Brittany, the person she had always turned to, was in fact the cause of these problems left her feeling alone against the world. Fortunately for Santana, these hard times were never long lasting, as it seemed to be a physical impossibility for Brittany and her to remain apart for too long a duration. Even though the end to the school year had seen the pair reaffirm their undying friendship, it wasn't enough for Santana. She wanted to be with Brittany as more than friends, but she could not overcome the fear of that reality. She didn't know what hardships would await a gay couple at McKinley High School, but this was the summertime! Certainly there was a grey area that she and Brittany could be exploring, right?<p>

Little did Santana know that when Brittany had promised her that she'd be by her side on every step of her journey, the blonde was not being literal. She certainly had not accounted for things like idiotic family vacations. She had not actually seen Brittany since the last day of school. Sure they had exchanged affectionate texts messages and the occasional giggly phone call, but Santana wanted very much to look upon that beautiful face one more time. She would to take Brittany into her arms and hold her close, smell the fruity scent of her hair, and feel the softness of her skin against her fingertips. She would kiss her, not forcefully or selfishly, but with all the love she had inside her. But most of all Santana wanted to look into Brittany's wonderful blue eyes as she brought upon the most overwhelming sensations of pleasure that newly identified feelings of love could bring to the acts of carnality they usually shared. All this fantasizing only remind Santana more harshly that she had not gotten any in quite a while. It certainly would not be just the weather that would force a cold shower upon Santana this evening.

Santana was snapped from her reverie by the sound of her cellphone ringing on her bedside table. When she spotted that the person on the other end was Brittany, she lunged at the ringing phone and promptly fell of the bed onto her ass. "Ow! … I mean … Hello, Santana Lopez speaking," she answered.

"Hi Santana, it's Brittany," came the sounds through her receiver. "I need you to come over to my house, right now."

If Santana was not mistaken, Brittany seemed to be using her sexy voice. For some reason she didn't immediately run from her room, and instead she asked further questions. "Britt, are you sure? Do you know how late it is?"

"Oh it's fine. I'm all alone in the house tonight, so no need to worry about waking anyone up. I need you to come over Santana. I have a surprise for you." The hang up was abrupt, and prevented Santana from stalling or inquiring any further. If Santana did know any better, it sounded like Brittany was making a booty call.

Could this be the night Santana had been waiting for for months? She wasn't going to dwell on the issue any further. She got up off the floor and got ready as quickly as she could. She threw on one of her sexiest pairs of underwear (a present from Brittany from a while back actually), and she put on a dress that accentuate her assets and revealed an adequate amount of skin. Then, she got in her car and headed over to Brittany's house. Along the way, she thought to herself of all the reasons that this was a bad idea. Would she be making a mistake by sleeping with Brittany tonight? Would she ruin all the progress they had made towards asserting their love and renewing their friendship by adding the addendum of "with benefits" to that title? Regardless of these questions, she kept driving. All that mattered was the fact that she promised her self, that she would never again stand Brittany up, not after last time…

She arrived at the Pierce residence and made the long journey to the front door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or just go in. She chose knocking at first, but when no answer came she just went in. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she could tell that something was different. Not knowing Brittany's whereabouts, Santana made her way through the darkness to the most logical place: Brittany's bedroom. What Santana found in Brittany's room took her breath away. The room was lit up by the orangey glow of various candles scattered about the room. There were rose pedals covering the floor in a most beautiful display. The unmistakable sounds of Barry White were making there way through the speakers of Brittany's stereo. These things further cemented the idea in Santana's head that Brittany had called her over for a booty call. The only thing missing was Brittany herself.

From behind Santana in the doorway, Brittany appeared and exclaimed, "You're here!" She then rushed over to Santana and hugged her from behind. Santana almost whimpered at the contact. "I'm so happy you came. I can't wait to explain all I have planned."

Santana turned around to look Brittany in the eye. "Brittany, I've never seen anything more beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for me."

Brittany shook her head and giggled a bit. "I didn't."

"What?"

"This, all of this, is not meant for you."

"So let me get this straight… you call me up and beg me to come over and be witness to the romantic evening you have planned for you and someone else?"

"Oh God, no, Santana, this isn't for me either." Santana was more confused than ever. Brittany could tell so she finally explained, "Santana, tonight, I brought you here so you could watch me breed my two cats!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"Well last week when I texted you to ask if you were enjoying spending quality time with your family… you texted back that you'd rather be spending quality time with my pussy." Brittany said this with the utmost sincerity that Santana didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't mean **cats **when she texted that.

"Well, I'm here now. So what next?"

"You just go sit on the bed. I'll go get Charity and Lord Tubbington." Brittany left the room.

While she was away, Santana kept telling herself that this was better than nothing, and she just go with it. Brittany then returned with the cats in question. "Wait, you still have Charity? I haven't seen her since January. You been spending so much time with Lord Tubbington, I thought something might have happened to her."

Brittany frowned. "I know. I'm a bad cat-mother. But it's not my fault; my parents took her away after I kept trying to teach her how to drive. But there's more important stuff now. The vet told me that she'd in heat! She's ready to have little kittens, and who better to be a daddy than Lord Tubbington?"

Santana looked at the two cats. Charity had white bow wrapped around her head, while Lord Tubbington's head was adorned with a miniature top hat. "Is that the hat you wore to Prom?" Santana asked.

"Yes it is. I needed him to look nice for the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Of course, before you got here I spend the afternoon having these two get married. After that time I thought I was pregnant, people kept telling me I shouldn't have babies until I was married, so I thought the same applied to cats. Plus it'll help with the mood, everyone does it on their honeymoon."

"So we're just gonna sit here and watch them do it?" Santana asked. This was all just a tad bit too weird for her.

"We need to make sure that nothing goes wrong and no one has performance anxiety." Brittany answered. The amount to which she had planned out this evening for two cats who probably had no idea what the hell was going on made Santana a bit proud of Brittany, but also jealous. No matter what Santana was feeling at that particular moment, she went along with it because she wasn't going to squander the first opportunity she had to hang out with Brittany since the summer began (also she was totally whipped).

Brittany finished all the rest of her preparations, and soon joined Santana on the bed. They sat in silence for the next five minutes waiting for one cat to make a move. Santana though it would be best to make some small talk. "So how's your summer been so far?"

"Awesome. We went to the Grand Canyon. It was big." Brittany answered as she relived the memories. But then she frowned, "I thought about you a lot."

Santana was taken aback. "Really?"

"I mean, I felt horrible leaving you. We had such a tough year at school, and we ended up spending a lot of time apart. Then the summer comes along and I leave? That didn't feel right. I'm sorry. That's sort of why I wanted you here tonight. You've been alone for too long already."

Santana almost cried when she heard Brittany's sentiments. She wanted to reach out and take Brittany's hand, but the blonde girl was once again distracted.

"Why can't they just be together?" Brittany yelled at the world in frustration. "Come on! They've been dancing around each other for years. They're absolutely perfect for each other. But it looks like they're to caught up in their own issues to do anything about it."

Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was still talking about cats. "Sometimes they scare easily… you know … cats do that right?"

"Lord Tubbington just keeps licking himself."

"He'll get bored with that quickly. I know I did." Santana mumbled that last part to herself.

"I'm a failure." Brittany pouted. "I can't do anything right."

Santana forced Brittany to look into her eyes. Then she held Brittany's hands in her own and spoke. "You are not a failure. You are a wonderful person. You're the best person I've ever met in fact. You are great at so many things."

"What do things like singing and dancing matter to the world when they don't really help anyone? You know what I am? I'm a sidekick. I'm there to be laugh at, but I never get to save the day. If I was the hero, I'd get to help people, and I'd definitely by able to get my two cats to sex with each other."

Santana took a deep breath. "You helped me. That makes you my hero." Brittany looked at her incredulously. "You knew that I was lying to myself. You knew I was unhappy. Because of you, I know now who I am, and that I love you."

Brittany felt a surge of love and heroic bravery that caused her to lean over toward Santana and kiss her. It was a simple kiss. It didn't have to be anymore than what it was. Upon breaking apart, neither girl said anything. That's because they both noticed that during their brief distraction with each other, the cats had begun to go it on the floor below.

"Santana look! It's so beautiful," said Brittany over the meows and yelps. Brittany was incredibly happy and she grabbed Santana and hugged her tightly.

The girls watched the sight before them oddly engrossed. Santana chuckled and thought to herself, "I can't believe, of all the things in the world, that this is actually turning me on."

Brittany then interrupted Santana's thoughts, "I love you too Santana. I'm glad you were here with me."

"Though I admit I was creeped out at first, I'm actually glad I came too."

Brittany frowned and spoke again. "I'm sorry I wasted such a romantic evening on my cats. Based on what you showed up wearing, I realize what you probably thought was going to happen here. I hope you're not to disappoint."

"Don't worry about it." Santana replied.

"No. I'm gonna make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner: somewhere nice."

"You mean like …. a date?" Santana asked nervously.

"Names aren't important. But I'll say that it can be far away where no one knows us. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm not gonna push you anymore, I'm gonna be by your side instead."

"Yes. That will be lovely."

Then there was some more loud meowing that ruin the perfect moment between the human girls. "Maybe it WAS a bad idea to be in here when they're doing that." Brittany said standing up. Then she held out her pinky to Santana, "Come on let's go eat ice cream down stairs."

"I'm just happy you didn't broadcast this live on _Fondue For Two._"

"No, I'm saving that for the birth."

"I should get some cigars for everyone when that happens. I wonder if they make celebratory cigars for kitten births?"

"No more smoking for Lord Tubbington. He's gonna be a father now, he has to set a good example."

Brittany and Santana just stared at each other and broke out into laughter. Then Santana said, "I think this summer is going to be fun afterall."

**The End**


End file.
